Vanilla and Gunpowder
by LadiSmilePretty
Summary: One-Shot, set between 'Good, God Y'all' and 'Abandon All Hope'. - Dean buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent. Her scent. Vanilla and gunpowder. He smiled against her leaving a kiss on her honey blonde crown, wrapping his arms around her that much tighter.


**This is a one-shot I found on my computer and decided to finish. It's set some where after 'Good, God Y'all' and 'Abandon All Hope'. Hope you like it. ; ) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

She turned down the hall to the little library Bobby had and pushed the door open. Dean stood in the middle of the room staring out the window. He turned around when the door opened. "Jo." He said startled.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked looking around the room for a clue.

"I just needed to get some air." Dean shoved his hands in his pockets.

Jo walked around him grabbing the books she wanted to get, "Maybe you should come downstairs." She held the door open and ushered him out before her.

"Jo." He stayed rooted in his spot, "I'm-"

"Don't you dare say that you're sorry." Jo stopped him. "Because you're only sorry you couldn't get away with it."

"Jo." Dean pleaded.

"Walk. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"What if I do?" Dean argued.

Jo's shoulder's slumped as she leaned against the door. "I really don't want to do this right now."

"Jo, just listen," He pleaded taking a tentative step toward her. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I honestly thought it would be easier that way."

The fire behind her caramel eyes exploded, darkening them with anger, "Easier for who?" She spat at him, entering the small room and slamming the door behind her. "For me or you?" She asked him not bothering to wait for a reply, "Did it ever occur to you that I might want to say goodbye? That, I don't know, I would want to make some sort of peace with you before you fucking died?!" She screamed, her hands balling into fists at her sides. She hated feeling angry, she loathed the way the emotion would crawl it's way into her back, causing her shoulder's to tense. She threw her hands up in the air, "Ugh!" She groaned, running frantic hands through her hair. "I didn't want to do this!"

"Why not?!" Dean shouted back, "I deserve it!"

Jo let go of a sardonic chuckle as she rubbed a shaky hand down her face, "That's just it, you really don't." She sighed, "I don't want to be mad at you, I don't want to feel anything towards you. But God help me, every time you enter a room, I'm twenty one again and I don't know what to do with myself. And it doesn't even matter." She bowed her head, shaking it slightly as she kicked her boot in the dust, her hands shoved deep in her pockets.

Dean took another questionable step towards her, "It does matter. I never wanted to hurt you."

Jo took a deep breath, looking up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She shrugged, "It still happened." She whispered, her voice thick with emotion, as she took a step back toward the door.

"Jo," The gravel of his voice spurred a rash of goosebumps up her arm. "Please." He begged her, reaching a hand out to her. She took another step back.

Dean pounced, taking her face in both of his hands, the book in her hands clattered to the floor as her hands clasped his wrists tightly. "Jo Harvelle." He enunciated her name, her stomach twisted in pleasure, "I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I regret it everyday. I care about you." He sighed, licking his lips before he added, "Very much."

Jo couldn't take her eyes off him, it was the most emotion he had ever showed her. No facade, no bravado, just Dean. His bright green eyes were wild with uncertainty, his hands started to loosen around her face, her silence misconstrued. She nodded slowly accepting his admission. "Okay." She whispered shakily.

"Okay?" Dean questioned her, searching her eyes for any doubt.

Jo nodded her head again, closing her eyes, unleashing the tears that had rested on the edge. Dean quietly shushed her as he brushed the stray tears off her face. Jo choked back a sob at his tenderness. Her hands let go of his wrists and reached out for his waist. Dean immediately engulfed her in his arms, pulling her tight to his chest.

Dean buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent. Her scent. Vanilla and gunpowder. He smiled against her leaving a kiss on her honey blonde crown, wrapping his arms around her that much tighter.

Jo groaned as her mother's voice floated up the stairs and through the door, telling her they would leave with out her if she didn't hurry.

As she pulled away Dean cupped her cheek, "Will I ever see you again?" He asked with a nostalgic smile.

Jo smirked, her cheeks blushing a faint pink, "Would you want to?"

Dean placed a kiss on her forehead before he whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't hate it."

* * *

**I'm not afraid to beg, so go ahead, scroll down, review this! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
